Thor: Tag der Entscheidung
Thor: Tag der Entscheidung (OT.: Thor: Ragnarok) 'ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-Fantasy- und Buddykomödie, basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Comic-Charakter ''Thor der Marvel Comics, produziert von den Marvel Studios und Walt Disney Motion Pictures. Es handelt sich um den 17. Film des sogenannten Marvel Cinematic Universe. Der Film ist eine Fortsetzung der Filme Thor (2011) und Thor: The Dark Kingdom (2013) und setzt gleichzeitig nach den Geschehnissen in Marvel's The Avengers (2012) und Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) an. Der Film wird von Taika Waititi inszeniert und von Eric Pearson, Craig Kyle und Christopher Yost geschrieben, während Kevin Feige als Produzent fungiert. Der Film zeigt Chris Hemsworth in der titelgebenden Hauptrolle. Des weiteren übernehmen Tom Hiddleston, Mark Ruffalo, Anthony Hopkins und Idris Elba ihre Rollen aus den vorherigen Teilen. Als Neuzugänge fungieren Cate Blanchett, Tessa Thompson, Jeff Goldblum, Karl Urban und Sam Neill. Des Weiteren nimmt Benedict Cumberbatch seine Rolle aus Doctor Strange (2016) wieder auf. Der US-amerkanische Kinostart war am 3. November 2017. In Deutschland lief der Film bereits am 31. Oktober 2017 an. Für 2021 ist die Veröffentlichung einer Fortsetzung unter dem Titel Thor: Love and Thunder ''geplant. Handlung Zwei Jahre nach dem Kampf in Sokovia, ist Thor auf der Suche nach den Infinity-Steinen und wurde vom Feuerdämon Surtur gefangen genommen. Dieser erzählt Thor, dass sein Vater Odin nicht in Asgard ist und Ragnarök – der prophezeite Untergang Asgards durch Surtur – kurz bevorsteht, worüber Thor selbst auch Visionen hat. Mit der Hilfe seines Hammers Mjolnir befreit sich Thor, besiegt Surtur und nimmt dessen Krone zum Schutz vor Ragnarök mit nach Asgard, wo sie in der Schatzkammer verwahrt wird. Zuhause angekommen deckt Thor die Täuschungen seines Bruders Loki auf, der seinen Tod vortäuschte und die Gestalt Odins annahm, und Asgard regiert. Thor versucht gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder ihren Vater Odin zurückzuholen, den Loki auf Midgard, der Erde, abgesetzt und seine Erinnerungen mittels eines Zaubers beraubt hat. Als sie mit Hilfe von Dr. Strange Odin finden, offenbart der seinen Söhnen, dass seine vor Thor und Loki verschwiegene Erstgeborene Tochter Hela, die Göttin des Todes, durch Odins baldiges Ableben aus ihrem Gefängnis ausbrechen kann und nach Asgard aufbrechen wird. Hela war eine blutrünstige Kriegerin, die mit Odin die neun Welten eroberte. Doch als Odin vom Krieg abließ und Hela nicht kontrollieren konnte, hielt er sie von Asgard fern, da ihre Macht dort am stärksten ist. Vor den Augen seiner Söhne stirbt Odin, woraufhin Hela erscheint. Um sie aufzuhalten, greift Thor sie mit Mjölnir an, welchen sie zerstört. Von ihrer Kraft überrascht, wollen Loki und Thor durch den Bifröst nach Asgard flüchten. Bei der Teleportation folgt ihnen Hela und schlägt die beiden aus dem Bifröst ins All und gelangt so selbst nach Asgard, wo sie bei ihrer Ankunft Fandral, Volstagg und Hogun tötet. Um weitere Welten zu erobern, übernimmt sie die Herrschaft Asgards und sucht nach dem Schwert des Bifrösts, das Heimdall gestohlen hat. Thor landet durch ein Teleportationsloch auf Sakaar: einem Müllplaneten. Thor wird von einer Frau gefangen genommen, die Scrapper 142 genannt wird. Sie ist in Wahrheit eine ehemalige Walküre aus der Asen, die vor vielen Jahren beim Kampf gegen Hela als einzige der Walküren überlebt hat. Um dieses Ereignis hinter sich zu lassen und zu vergessen, ließ sie sich auf Sakaar nieder und versucht ihr Trauma mit Alkohol zu verdrängen. Thor wurde von ihr an den Grandmaster verkauft, der Gladiatorenkämpfe veranstaltet, während Loki bereits zwei Wochen zuvor auf dem Planeten landete und sich mit dem Grandmaster angefreundet hat. Thor wird vom Grandmaster gezwungen sich in der Gladiatorenarena dem Champion zu stellen, der sich in der Arena als Hulk herausstellt. Nach dem Kampf versucht Thor Bruce Banner, der inzwischen zwei Jahre in der Gestalt des Hulks verbrachte und als dieser nun sprechen kann, zur Flucht zu überreden, um Asgard vor Hela zu beschützen und Ragnarök zu verhindern. Mithilfe der Walküre, die sich Thor anschließt, um sich an Hela zu rächen, Loki, und Bruce Banner, der sich wieder aus der Gestalt des Hulks zurückverwandelte, lösen sie eine Revolution aus und kapern ein Schiff des Grandmasters. Durch ein Teleportationsloch fliegen Thor, Bruce und Walküre nach Asgard, wo sie sich Hela, dem Fenriswolf und ihrer Armee aus wiedererweckten Kriegern stellen. Beim alleinigen Kampf gegen Hela verliert Thor ein Auge, erkennt aber die in ihm schlummernde Kraft des Donners, die er auch ohne Mjölnir einsetzen kann. Heimdall versucht unterdessen die Asen durch den Bifröst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dort ist der Weg aber durch Helas Armee und dem Fenriswolf blockiert. Bruce verwandelt sich in den Hulk und greift den Fenriswolf an, als Loki mit aufständischen Gladiatoren in einem Raumschiff erscheint, auf und beginnt, die Asen auf das Schiff zu evakuieren. Thor erkennt, dass seine Donnerkräfte nicht genügen, um seine Schwester zu besiegen, und beschließt die Prophezeiung Ragnaröks wahr werden zu lassen. So kann er Helas Kraftquelle, Asgards Existenz, zerstören. Sein Ziel ist es nun nur die Asen zu retten. Thor und die Walküre halten Hela hin und Loki gelangt in die Schatzkammer. Er nimmt Surturs Krone und wirft sie ins Ewige Feuer, um Surtur in seiner mächtigsten Form wiederzuerwecken. Die Evakuierung ist abgeschlossen und das Schiff fliegt mit allen Asen und Rettern an Bord los. Hela sieht sich gezwungen den riesigen Surtur zu bekämpfen. Dieser zerstört jedoch Asgard bis auf die Fundamente. Thor muss nun als neuer König der Asen sein Volk an einen anderen Ort bringen und entscheidet, Kurs auf die Erde zu nehmen. Auf dem Flug dorthin stellt sich ihnen in der Mid-Credit-Szene das riesige Raumschiff „Sanctuary II“, das Raumschiff von Thanos, in den Weg. In der Post-Credit-Szene nimmt der Grandmaster auf Sakaar die Revolution auf die leichte Schulter und erklärt scherzhaft den Aufständischen die Machtkämpfe zwischen seiner und ihrer Seite zu einem Unentschieden. Besetzung Videos THOR 3 Ragnarok Trailer (2017) THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Offizieller Trailer 2017 (deutsch german) Marvel HD "Thor Ragnarok" Official Trailer THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - 2. Offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Thor Surprise Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Neues Zeitalter Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Neues Abenteuer Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Featurette Der neue Thor Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Featurette Hela Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Die Revengers Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Ohne Hammer Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Strike Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Filmclip Wir kennen uns Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Vereint Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Filmclip Kniet nieder Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Der stärkste Avenger Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Filmclip Holt Hilfe Marvel HD THOR TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG - Filmclip Ich vermisse meinen Hammer Marvel HD Trivia *In einem Interview gab Odin-Darsteller Anthony Hopkins bekannt, dass er gerne in einem dritten Thor-Film mitspielen würde. *Jane Foster-Darstellerin Natalie Portman deutete in einem Interview an, dass man dem Wunsch von Anthony Hopkins nachkommen würde. *Im Januar 2014 gab Marvel bekannt, dass Craig Cyle und Christopher Yost an einem Drehbuch arbeiten würden. Des Weiteren werde Kevin Feige als Produzent zurückkehren. *Im Zuge der Veröffentlichung der dritten Phase des MCU wurde der Film auf den 28.07.2017 datiert. Dort sollte ursprünglich Guardians of the Galaxy 2 starten. Außerdem gab man bekannt, Chris Hemsworth und Tom Hiddleston würden in ihre Rollen zurückkehren. *Der Film soll direkt an die Ereignisse von ''Avengers: Age of Ultron anknüpfen. * Der Film soll Thor auf ein neues Level bringen und ungefähr genau so wichtig und auswirkend sein wie The Return of the First Avenger. Außerdem soll Thor: Ragnarok der Schlüsselfilm der dritten Phase des MCU sein. * Am 18. November 2014 gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts für Guardians of the Galaxy 2, Doctor Strange und Thor: Ragnarök bekannt. * In der Comicvorlage stirbt Thor. * Gerüchten zufolge könnte Thor: Ragnarök mit dem Ende von Avengers 2 beginnen. * Scheinbar wird Thor in ein galaktisches Gefängnis gesperrt, nachdem er einige Asen getötet hat. * Laut Reddit.com kommen für den Regie-Posten Adam McKay, Matt Reeves und Gareth Edwards in Frage. Wie The Warp am 3. Oktober 2015 erfahren haben will, soll sich der 5 Zimmer Küche Sarg Regisseur Taika Waititi den Posten übernehmen, was dann später auch bestätigt wurde. Neben ihm sollen auch Reuben Fleischer, Rawson Marshall Thurber und Rob Letterman im Rennen um den Regieposten gewesen sein. Der Grund für Waititis Wahl als Regisseur soll sein kömiditantisches Talent sein, so soll er nämlich die eigentlich ernste Handlung von Ragnarök etwas auflockern. * Zugunsten des neuen Spider-Man Reboots wurde der Film auf den 3. November 2017 verschoben. * Am 12. März 2015 wurden die neuen Starttermine von Thor: Ragnarök, Captain Marvel, Inhumans und Black Panther bekannt gegeben. * In einem Interview von Collider ''mit Thor-Darsteller Chris Hemsworth gab dieser an, dass sein Vertrag nach Age of Ultron noch drei weitere Filme umfasse, nämlich Thor: Ragnarök sowie Infinity War Part 1 & 2. * In einem Interview mit ''Collider verriet Kevin Feige, dass er Adam McKay für einen großartigen Regisseur und Drehbuchautor halte und er für jeden Marvel Film ohne einen Regisseur im Rennen sei. * Laut Umberto Gonzalez wollte Marvel angeblich Kenneth Branagh als Regisseur zurückholen. Kevin Feige gab an, dass an den Gerüchten nichts dran sei. * Die Vorproduktion zum Film soll im Januar 2016 beginnen, während die Dreharbeiten im Juni starten sollen. Zur ungefähr selben Zeit soll auch Spider-Man gedreht werden. * In einem Interview mit MTV auf der Comic Con 2015 bestätige Jaimie Alexander ihre Rückkehr für Thor: Ragnarök. * Thor: Ragnarök (und möglicherweise auch Captain Marvel) wird in Australien gedreht werden. Disney hat dort bereits Drehorte für Fluch der Karibik 5 - Dead Men Tell No Tales erkundet. Für Chris Hemsworth ist das nicht unpraktisch, da er in der Nähe von Queensland lebt, einem der möglichen Drehorte. Auch Tom Hiddleston dürfte Australien als Drehort entgegen kommen, da dort auch der Film'' Kong - Skull Island'' gedreht wird, in dem er ebenfalls mitspielen wird. In einem Twitter-Video vom 22. Oktober 2015 drückte Chris Hemsworth seine Freude darüber aus, dass Thor: Ragnarök in Australien gedreht wird. * Laut der Seite JoBlo.com könnte Thor: Ragnarök ein Team-Up Film mit dem Hulk werden. Am 16. Oktober 2015 bestätigte der The Hollywood Reporter, ''dass Mark Ruffalo als Bruce Banner alias Hulk auftreten wird. Zudem wurde Taika Waititi dabei auch offziell als Regisseur des Films bestätigt. * Die ''Thor: Ragnarök'-Drehbuchautoren Craig Kyle und Christopher Yost haben 2009 auch das Drehbuch zum Animationsfilm Hulk vs. Thor ''geschrieben. In diesem entführt Loki den Hulk und lässt ihn unter seiner Kontrolle auf Asgard los. Am 3. Dezember 2015 gab der ''The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Stephany Folsom das Drehbuch neu schreiben wird. * Die Regierung von Australien in Queensland, wo der Film gedreht wird, wird der Filmcrew mehr als 100 Millionen US-Dollar und über 750 Freiwillige Helfer spenden. Zu den Drehorten sollen die Village Roadshow am Gold Coast gehören. * Am 11. Dezember 2015 bestätigte der The Hollywood Reporter, dass sich Cate Blanchett bereits in finalen Verhandlungen um eine Rolle in Thor: Ragnarök befindet. Am 11. Januar 2016 bestätigte Mark Ruffalo, dass er sich sehr freue, Cate Blanchett als Bösewicht mit an Bord zu haben. Laut der Seite Geek.com soll es sich bei ihrer Rolle um Hela handeln. Zudem gab die Seite an, dass Odin am Leben sein soll und sich auf der Erde befinden soll. Am. 26. Januar ergänzte die Seite das der Film einige Plot-Details aus Planet Hulk übernehmen soll. Am 29. März 2016 nannte Cate Blanchett ihre Marvelrolle ein Geschenk und dass sie sich sehr freue mitzuspielen. * Am 2. Februar 2016 gab Regisseur Taika Waititi an, dass momentan wohl eine Diskussion bei Marvel laufe. Bei dieser soll die Frage geklärt werden, ob es möglich wäre, dass sich Banner in Hulk-Form verbal verständigen könnte. * Laut dem Gold Cost Bulletin soll Samuel L. Jackson als Nick Fury zurückkehren. * Am 25. Februar 2016 erzählte Stellan Skarsgård, dass er nicht als Dr. Erik Selvig zurückkehren würde. * Am 11. April 2016 wurde via Deadline.com bekanntgegeben, dass Tessa Thompson eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. Am 12. April 2016 wurde von Marvel bestätigt, dass Natalie Portman nicht als Jane Foster zurückkehren wird. Aktuell ist zu einem Auftreten von Erik Selvig und Lady Sif nichts Offizielles bekannt. * Am 21. April 2016 wurde bekannt, dass der Film unter dem Arbeitstitel Creature Report gedreht wird. * Am 20. Mai 2016 veröffentlichte Marvel das erste Bild zum Film und bestätigte die Rollen von Blanchett, Thompson, Jeff Goldblum und Karl Urban. Zudem bestätigte man die Rückkehr von Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Tom Hiddleston, Idris Elba und Anthony Hopkins. Nach der Bekanntgabe des gesamten Castes von Thor: Ragnarök blieb Jaimie Alexander aus. Am 21. Mai bestätigte Alexander auf eine Frage auf Twitter hin, man solle sich keine Sorgen machen, dass sie nicht auftreten werde. * Am 6. Juni 2016 bestätigte das Empire Magazin, dass die Dreharbeiten am 4. Juli an der Gold Coast starten sollen. * Die Dreharbeiten begannen wie geplant am 4. Juli 2016 und sollen bis Oktober andauern. * Am 24. Juli 2016 während des Marvel Panels auf der San Diego Comic Con wurde bekannt, dass Surtur und der Fenris Wolf einen Auftritt im Film haben werden. Zudem wurde ein Concept-Art vom Hulk im Gladiatorenoutfit veröffentlicht. * Am 3. August 2016 gab Ruffalo via Instagram bekannt, dass er seine Szenen bereits abgedreht habe. * Am 9. August veröffentlichte Tom Hiddleston ein Bild auf Instagram, auf dem er als Loki zu sehen ist, mit den Worten: "He's back!". Somit beginnen nun auch die Dreharbeiten für die Szenen mit Loki. * Am 14. August 2016 bestätigten die Darsteller Zachary Levi, Rey Stevenson und Tadanobu Asano via Instagram ihre Rückkehr. * Am 22. August 2016 berichtete Umberto Gonzalez von The Wrap, dass Mark Mothersbaugh den Score zum Film schreiben wird. * Auf der Promotour zu seinem neuen Film Hunt for the Wilder People gab Sam Neill bekannt, dass er eine Rolle im kommenden Thor: Ragnarok übernehmen wird. Der Film wurde ebenfalls von Taika Waititi inszeniert. * Jeff Goldblum und Sam Neill spielten beide eine Hauptrolle in der Jurassic Park-Filmreihe. * Am 30. September 2016 gab Karl Urban via Twitter bekannt, dass er seine Szenen abgedreht habe. * Am 28. Oktober 2016 endeten die Dreharbeiten, wie Regisseur Taika Waititi via Twitter in einem kurzen Set-Video von der letzten Dreh-Szene bekannt gab. Dazu gab er bekannt, dass der Planet Hulk-Charakter Miek auftreten wird. * Am 5. November 2016 bestätigte Entertainment Weekly, dass der Cameo-Auftritt von Thor aus Doctor Strange Teil von Thor: Ragnarök sein wird. Damit ist von einem weiteren Auftritt Doctor Strange's zu rechnen. * Am 5. Januar 2017 wurde via Marvel.com bekannt, dass Eric Pearson das finale Drehbuch verfasst hat, während Stephany Folsom nur die Story besteuerte. * In einem Gespräch der Seite The Mary Sue gab die Schauspielerin Rachel House, welche bereits öfter mit Regisseur Waititi zusammen arbeitete, das sie eine Rolle im Film übernhemen wird. * Am 18. April 2017 wurde auf einem Tag der Offenen Tür bei Marvel bekannt, das Regisseur Taika Waititi eine Cameo-Rolle als Planet Hulk-Charakter Korg gaben wird. * Auf der Comic Con 2017 am 22. Juli 2017 wurde bekannt, das Clancy Brown'' Sutur'' seine Stimme leihen wird. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, das es sich bei Rachel House's Rolle um ''Topaz ''der Assistäntin von dem Grandmaster handelt. * In einem Interview verriet Regisseur Taika Waititi, das ein Großteil der Dialoge im Film improvisiert sein soll. * Die Schauspieler Luke Hemsworth, Charlotte Nicdao, Sam Neill und Matt Damon haben Cameoauftritte als Asen-Schauspieler, die Thor, Sif, Loki und Odin verkörpern. Bilder Poster Thor Ragnarök Teaser.jpg Thor Ragnarok Filmlogo.jpeg Thor Ragnarok Comic Con 2016 Logo.jpg Thor - Ragnarok Teaserposter.jpg Thor - Tag der Entscheidung Teaserposter.jpg Thor - Ragnrok Teaserposter 2.jpg Thor - Tag der Entscheidung Teaserposter 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok Kinoposter.jpg Thor - Tag der Entscheidung Kinoposter.jpg Thor Ragnrok Charakterposter Thor.jpg Thor - Tag der Entscheidung Charakterposter Thor.jpg Thor Ragnrok Charakterposter Loki.jpg Thor - Tag der Entscheidung Charakterposter Loki.jpg Thor Ragnrok Charakterposter Hela.jpg Thor - Tag der Entscheidung Charakterposter Hela.jpg Thor Ragnrok Charakterposter Valkyrie.jpg Thor - Tag der Entscheidung Charakterposter Valkyrie.jpg Thor Ragnrok Charakterposter Hulk.jpg Thor - Tag der Entscheidung Charakterposter Hulk.jpg Thor Ragnrok Charakterposter Grandmaster.jpg Thor Ragnrok Charakterposter Odin.jpg Thor Ragnrok Charakterposter Heimdall.jpg Promotionbilder Thor Ragnarok Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Thor Ragnarok Entertainment Weekly Foto 1.jpg Thor Ragnarok Entertainment Weekly Foto 2.jpg Thor Ragnarok Entertainment Weekly Foto 3.jpg Thor Ragnarok Entertainment Weekly Foto 4.jpg Thor Ragnarok Entertainment Weekly Foto 5.jpg Thor Ragnarok Entertainment Weekly Foto 6.jpg Thor Ragnarok Entertainment Weekly Foto 7.jpg Thor Ragnarok Entertainment Weekly Foto 8.jpg Thor Ragnarok Entertainment Weekly Foto 9.jpg Thor Ragnarok Empire Cover.jpg Teaser Trailer Screenshots Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_3.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_4.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_8.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_11.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_17.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_18.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_23.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_26.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_41.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_33.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_34.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_35.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_38.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_40.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_42.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_43.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_49.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_50.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_53.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_59.png Hulk vs Surtur I.png|Surtur vs Hulk Produktion Kurl Urban mit Thor Comics.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 1.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 2.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 3.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 4.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 5.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 6.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 7.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 8.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 9.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 10.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 11.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 12.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 13.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 14.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 15.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 16.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 17.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 18.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 19.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 20.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 21.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 22.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 23.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 24.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 25.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 26.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 27.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 28.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 30.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 31.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 32.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 33.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 34.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 35.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 36.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 37.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 38.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 39.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 40.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 41.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 42.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 43.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 44.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 45.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 46.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 47.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 48.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 49.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 50.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 51.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 52.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 53.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 54.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 55.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 56.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 57.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 58.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 59.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 60.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 61.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 62.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 63.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 64.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 65.jpg Konzeptzeichnungen (Concept Art) Concept Art Hela.jpg|Hela von hinten, vor Kriegern Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 1.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 2.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 3.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 4.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 5.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 6.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 7.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 8.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 9.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 10.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 11.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 12.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 13.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 14.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 15.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 16.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 17.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 18.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 19.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 20.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 21.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 22.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 23.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 24.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 25.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 26.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 27.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 28.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 29.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 30.jpg Thor Ragnarok Konzeptzeichnung 31.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray, 3D Blu-ray sowie der DVD ist für den 15. März 2018 vorgesehen Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU-Filme Kategorie:Thor Filme Kategorie:Phase 3